Sanguine Bond
by RosamundPike
Summary: A story where Sirius attempts to cheer up a gloomy Tonks which involves Sirius in drag. Warnings: "suggestive" incest content.


***Proofread at least twice, please notify if any mistakes are made in reviews* **

**Hello, my second fanfiction, read and review! Apologies, (or not) for the typical cheesy rock song at the ending; I just love it so much. **

**Rated T for 'suggestive' incest content. **

* * *

Sirius stormed down the stairs in hung-over stupor, disturbing the would-be serene house, if the ghoulish and menacing décor didn't give the impression that the house was haunted with a maniacal presence; but it could be argued that the residence was indeed possessed as the paintings on the wall wore ireful expressions, and most of the interior designed was chewed up by moths and other gnarly creatures and smelled of decay, with designs of dead house elves and muggles as anyone from the Black ancestry loathed anyone other than purebloods.

He blundered into the heavy wooden door leading into the basement kitchen, his head spinning from the impact of his whole body smashing into the door and wobbled on the spot a little after stepping the final step down.

In his vigilant state, when he was completely alcohol free, which was never since he was advised by Dumbledore himself to stay in his ancestors house to ensure his freedom – the house that he execrated, he would've noticed the lone figure sitting at the head of the table. But Sirius was not alert, as he was hung-over, and still very somnolent, so he just went into the liquor cabinet, grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey, and sagged into the nearest chair. He chugged down half the bottle, before glancing up at the ceiling murmuring unintelligible words that sounded suspiciously like a prayer then converting to a one-sided conversation.

A slight movement caught his eye and he swung his head so fast towards the direction his view tripled before settling to the orderly. He was expecting the old house elf Kreacher to be moping around, dragging beloved Black treasures to his den; instead sat his cousin, hair a mousy brown, a softer display to the usual; her blue eyes glancing down at the Daily Prophet - he assumed - with a steely gaze, yet perturbed. He was on his feet in an instance, abandoning his fire whiskey and stalking towards her.

"Nymphadora, what's wrong?" He anxiously slurred.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Sirius." She replied monotonously. Sirius cracked a smile, he loved her stubbornness; he had always figured that she doesn't mind her name _that_ much; she did it for arguments sake. He grasped the newsletter and read the article heading: "Mass Breakout in Azkaban" followed by the mug shots of the particular Death Eaters that escaped, including his cousin he abhorred: Bellatrix Lestrange. It took him longer to realise what Nymphadora was mulling about, due to his fuzzy brain but when recognition dawned on him he scooped the smaller witch into his lap with spontaneous speed and strength.

"Shh, shh." He murmured into her hair, stroking it while the other hand caressed her arm, in a comforting gesture. He knew Nymphadora was a strong, independent, tough lady but even the most venturesome, undauntable Aurors had fears. Hers was Bellatrix Lestrange, and understandable fear as Bellatrix was the most bloodthirsty, immoral, dark unhinged woman that could give nightmares to anyone who crossed her; she loved to torment victims, loved to hear their shrieks, loved to feel their fear, and thrive on the panic she brings upon most people. Now that she escaped from prison, Nymphadora's gloomy mood was understandable. Sirius didn't know if this news angered, worried or frightened his cousin, but he sure as hell was afraid for her if they ever meet face to face.

Yet he felt indistinctively useless just soothing her, he knew he needed to do his job as her older brother-like figure and serve her merriment.

"Come with me!" An excited Sirius exclaimed as he shoved her off and ran up the stairs, his haziness forgotten. He barely waited for Tonks as she ran to catch up, feeling anxious as to what her irresponsible cousin thought up. When they reached his room, he disappeared inside the closet and instructed her to sit on the bed, and wait patiently "like the good lady she'd been taught to be."

5 minutes ticked by, and a leg dressed in black fishnet tights and 6 inch heels came into view, rising and hooking itself around the closet door. Next came a hand, with elegantly painted red nails that gripped the door.  
The full body and head came into view next and Sirius was dressed in black tights, high platform heels, a tight dress with a breast form, and a wig with deliciously curled black hair. His face had layers of make-up buttered on: drawn on eyebrows, a large amount of glitter eye shadow, and 3 different shades of lipstick caked on his lips.

He danced entrancingly towards her, wailing a pop tune, pretending he has a microphone in one hand while reaching out to her with the other hand. As he danced the length of his room, Tonks stared in awe and amusement. Sirius bowed down to her singing a love tune now, but his voice slurred so much you couldn't really tell what was coming out his mouth, then started kissing her legs, from foot and up, feigning the loving gesture till he reached the top of her thigh. He yanked himself up, flicking his wand at a supposedly broken stereo and a melody rang out. He dry humped the air recklessly close to where Tonks' face was screaming "Awhooo!" on top of his lungs. Flicking his wand at the stereo again, the tune changed, and he snatched his cousins' hand up and jovially spinning her round and round in a dance.

Tonks, laughing, placed her free hand upon her cousins' shoulder, who was grinning happily, while he placed the mirrored hand upon her waist and they more or less dandled together. Without warning, Sirius' hand slapped her ass so hard she surged back in surprise, yet his goofy grin and the amusement in his eyes made her quickly forget it; they both needed something merry at this moment, no matter how 'suggestive' it seemed. Wordlessly and effortlessly, he picked her up, and spun her around, both of them howling in laughter.

After their shenanigans ended, they commenced even more chaos. He now dressed in a black t-shirt advertising 'The Weird Sisters', and black ripped jeans and leather boots, also eye-liner around his eyes- he disagreed to this but due to Tonks' constant plea and nagging, he complied- and also sporting a leather jacket to match, both of them head banging to a rock tune - courtesy of Tonks - who already had a similar look as it was her usual, minus the eye makeup.

They behaved like rebelling teenagers, periodically jumping on the bed while singing the rock music was blasting from the stereo.

"I'm on the highway to hell!" they echoed as they leapt from one piece of furniture to the other, until Tonks' clumsy nature took course, and she stumbled face forward into the dusty carpet. Sirius, marginally concerned, prodded her shoulder but breathed a sigh of relief as she rolled over to face him, laughter etched onto her face - he couldn't really hear her laughter over the stereo – and she buried her face into his lap, and he could now feel her whole bod shaking with it. He, too, started to laugh carelessly.


End file.
